A separator used in a lithium-ion battery is provided for a lithium-ion battery production process in the form of a separator roll. Such a separator roll is constituted by a long separator sheet wound around a separator core (core). In the lithium-ion battery production process, the long separator sheet is used as a separator after being cut to a predetermined length.
There have been many proposed configurations for preventing damage to the long separator sheet during transportation or storage of the separator roll, in which separator roll the long separator sheet is wound around a core.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an assembly in which (i) a core rod extends through a core of a separator roll and (ii) protectors for protecting the separator roll are provided at both ends of the core rod.
Using the protector disclosed in Patent Literature 1 makes it possible to prevent damage to a long separator sheet during transportation or storage of the separator roll in which the long separator sheet is wound around a core.